Ten years and thensome!
by GothicChick2007
Summary: They gang was rescued a year after the crash and now its ten years later from when they crashed they all got married and had or are having kids. They all have changed but are they in some ways still the same. Dont own Flight 29 Down


10 years later and thensome!

Melissa and Jackson have been married for 6 years now. The 10 th anniversary of the crash that brought them together was coming up in a week. They were rescued nine years ago after being on the Island for a year. Jackson asked Melissa to be his girlfriend a week after they came back home.

**Flashback 1 week after coming home:**_Melissa was walking through the halls of school. She walked towards her locker when someone stop her. She looked up it was a kid name Miles he was a bully . Actually he was The Bully. He has never liked Melissa and he had it out for her since school started back up when they got back. What do you want Miles asks Melissa. Nothing but you should really leave no one wants you here says Miles as he grabs Melissa's arm a makes her books fall out of her hands. Let go of my arm says Melissa as she trys to get out of his grasp. Miles tighten his grib around Melissa arm he was starting to hurt her. Let me go says Melissa. How about no he says as he slams her into a locker. Please let me go says Melissa as she starts to cry. Your hurting me she says.I dont care your friends arent here to help you says Miles as he puts more pressure on her arm. Let go she says as she struggles against his strength. _

_I believe she said to let her go says a voice. Jackson whispers Melissa. What are you going to do about asks Miles? This says Jackson as he punches Miles. Now let go of my girl he says.Miles grib lossened and Melissa got away. Now get says Jackson. Thank you Jackson says Melissa as she hugs him as she cries.Its okay babe its okay he says. You called me your girl says Melissa as she looked up. Um ya i did that was what i was coming to talk to you about says Jackson. I want to ask you something says Jackson. What asks Melissa? Will you be my girlfriend asks Jackson. Yes says Melissa as she kisses Jackson._

_(**Present) **_Melissa says Jackson. Hi hun says Melissa. Are you ready for Daley's baby shower asks Jackson? Almost says Melissa. What you thinking about says Jackson as he looks at his wife. Nothing really just when you asked me out says Melissa. That was a good day says Jackson as he wraps his arms around her. Yea it was I love you says Melissa. I love you too Mel says Jackson. Daddy says a 3 year old girl. Hey babygirl says Jackson.When are we leaving she asks? Right now Emma says Melissa. Good says the three year old.

Daley was 8 months pregnant and she was excited because this was her and Nathans first child. They were expecting a girl even though Nathan kept saying it was a boy. Melissa was so excited for her friends and she was even more excited about her own news which she hadnt told anyone about. Daley and Nathan walked into the baby shower.

Suprise shouts everyone. What says Nathan. Its a baby shower says Eric. I know that i just cant believe you guys did this for us says Nathan. Hey your our best friends we do anything for you says Taylor as she hugs her friends. Hey guys thanks says Daley as she hugs Taylor and Melissa and then the guys.

Can you believe that next week is the anniversary of the crash says Nathan about an hour in to the party. Hard to believe says Daley. I sometimes wake up thinking i am still on the island waiting to be rescued says Eric.

Why would anyone think that asks Taylor. Think about it Taylor we were there for so long i am suprised no of us dont have nightmares about our real lives being a dream says Daley.

I am so happy we crashed there though says Melissa. Why asks Taylor? Think about it Taylor if we hadnt been stranded there would you be with Eric says Nathan. Well probably not says Taylor.

I wouldnt have gotten close to Daley and Melissa wouldnt have Jackson says Nathan. So that Island did us some good it got us together with the loves of our lives says Jackson as he kisses his wife.

We wouldnt have any of the things we have now because we never would have ever learned the lessons in surviving the way we did and we would have been the same self centered people we were before the crash says Daley.

Yea what she said says Eric which made everyone laugh. But she has a point says Jackson. You understood that says Eric? Suprisingly yes I did says Jackson as he continues. Anyways If we hadnt crashed we wouldnt have learned the lesson we did and we wouldnt be the people we are today says Jackson. We wouldnt have our families says Melissa. We also would be the same people we were in high school says Nathan as he looks at his friends. That would be bad says Taylor.

So we should be grateful because that crash brought us here together as a family says Melissa with a smile. Mommy says Emma. Yes sweetie replies Melissa. Why are we here again asks the 3 year old. Auntie Daley is having a baby says Jackson.So we are celebrating just like we did Taylor and Eric when they had Eliza's baby brother a few months ago says Melissa.

When are you and mommy going to give me a baby sister or brother asks Emma? Um says Jackson. You just never know sweetie says Melissa with a smile on her face. Ok says Emma as she walks over to Taylor and Eric's daughter Eliza and they begin to play.

(1 week Later) Today is the day that changed our lives it is also the day that brought us where we are says Jackson as he starts a round of toast at the party they were having. We come here just as we did 10 years ago except we are not on a plane and we are not headed for a deserted Island says Melissa as she stands up next to Jackson.

Lets have fun and remember why we became friends in the first place says Daley. Hear,Hear says Eric.

Now lets celebrate the fact that we are home and not on that Island like we were 10 years ago when we were just kids starts Daley. We are the adult verison of those kids that were stranded on that Island all those years ago so we should be grateful for who we have become and the lives we have formed finishes Nathan.

I have to agree with you Nathan says Jackson as he hands out wine to everyone except for Daley. Melissa looked at hers and put it down. Mel you okay asks Nathan. Yea i am fine says Melissa as she gets up and walks into her house. I think i am going to check on her says Taylor. I'll go with you says Daley as she gets up.

(In the house) Taylor walked into the house to check on Melissa with Daley.

Melissa says Daley as she walks into the house. She was in the bathroom and she was getting sick. Mel says Taylor as she headed for the bathroom. Melissa says Daley as she looked at Melissa as they reach the bathroom.

She got up from the floor and went to wash her face. Sweetie whats wrong asks Daley as she looks at her friend with concern in her eyes. Nothing I am fine lets get back out there says Melissa. Dont think so says Taylor as she shuts the door.

Its nothing i am just pregnant again says Melissa. Mel thats great says Daley and Taylor at the same time. I dont know Jackson and i havent discuss more kids we didnt plan this like we did Emma says Melissa. Not everything is planned says Taylor.

What he doesnt want another kid or if we arent ready to have two kids says Melissa. Mel relax everything will be fine you just have to tell Jackson. I will do that when everyone leaves cause i cant do it now says Melissa.The three girl leave the bathroom and exited the house.

(Outside) Any one know whats going on asks Nathan. By the way Lex question is directed at you says Jackson. Me why me asks Lex? Your the family doctor you know whats going on with all of the girls says Nathan as he stared his brother in law down. I dont know says Lex as the girls came out of the house.

Hey sorry about that just needed a excuse for girl talk says Melissa with a smile. Well okay so i got a call the other day says Nathan. What about asks Jackson? The Island someone want to buy and created a country on it or something like that I think it was Captain Russell. Only cause he still thinks we need to repay him for all of what he lost says Nathan. Nathan why would anyone think we owned the Island asks Daley? Um because starts the boys. We bought it says the boys.

Lex yells Abby!

Eric shrieks Taylor!

Nathan Screams Daley!

Jackson snares Melissa!

YOU BOUGHT AN ISLAND YELLS THE GIRLS!

Hunny its a good vacation spot says Eric to Taylor.

ITS DESERTED ITS HAS NO PEOPLE ON IT AND DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE YEAR WE SPENT JUST TRYING TO SURVIVE YELLS Melissa!

We thought it was a good idea at the time says Nathan as he was backing away from his wife.

We were stranded on that Island and you guys went and bought yells Melissa she looked at Jackson.

We almost died on that Island , You almost died Eric yells Taylor. What do you expect us to go back and vacation on a deserted Island in which we were stranded ten years ago what got into you guys yelled Melissa as she walks back into the house.

What is her problem besides the one at hand asks Jackson? Go talk to her says Taylor. Okay replies Jackson.

(Inside) Hey Mel says Jackson as he walks towards their bedroom. In here says Melissa from their room. Baby whats wrong asks Jackson. Nothing says Melissa.

Nothing you just screamed at me over buying an Island and there is nothing wrong with you says Jackson. You ever think i might just be upset says Melissa. Thats not it says Jackson.

You really want to know whats bothering me says Melissa. Yes I do he replies. You brought back the worst and the best times of my life and you know what else you but me under stress i cant afford to be under. Its not good for the baby says Melissa..

Baby says Jackson. O did i forgot to mention that says Melissa as she walks by him. We are having another baby says Jackson. Yes i am going back outside says Melissa. Jackson stop her. You didnt think i would be excited says Jackson. No i didnt because we didnt plan this says Melissa.Who cares if we planned it or not we are adding to our family and i am happy for that says Jackson as he kisses Melissa.

Are you sure asks Melissa? Of course i am says Jackson with a great big smile.

Lets head back out there and save the rest of the guys from Daley and Taylor says Jackson. Jackson what ever possessed you to buy that Island asks Melissa?

I didnt want anyone to find the Island like we did so we thought the safest way was to own the Island and make sure people know about that way Flight 29 down cant happen ever again in this century says Jackson.

Thats not a bad Idea says Mel as they walk out to the backyard. Hey guys we have an announcement says Jackson.

What is it says Eric. Tay and Daley already know cause they figured it says Melissa. So we just wanted to let you know that we are adding to our family says Jackson. Mel your pregnant again says Nathan. Yes says Melissa. Congrats says the boys as they hug her.

How are you going to tell Emma asks Taylor. How did Eliza asks Jackson. Well we sat her down told her how much we loved her and then explained that she was about to become a big sister like Daley is to Lex says Eric. Thats a good idea but i think she wont have a problem with it says Jackson.

(The next Day) Emma can we talk to you asks Melissa as they walked into Melissa's parents house. Yes mommy says Emma. Mommy and daddy have news says Jackson. What is it she asks? Well we want you to know that no matter what it does not change how much we care about you says Melissa. Okay she says. You know when you asks about having a baby sister or brother last week starts Jackson. Yes smiles Emma. Well we want to let you know that in a couple of months you are going to be a big sister says Melissa.

Really says Emma. Really replies Jackson. Awesome she says as she hugs her parents. I love you guys says Emma. We love you too says her parents. I love you too baby inside mommy says Emma as she talks to the baby.

(1 Month later)

Daley is in labor says Nathan over the phone. We cant get to the hospital says Taylor. There is a huge storm just like the one that hit ten years ago says Jackson. Typhoon Melissa says Eric. Fun says Daley through the phone.

Do you remember the storm we just barely escaped that year says Nathan on the phone. Hello i am in labor but we cant get to the hospital yells Daley. Alright we are going to have to get over there and help her deliver that baby says Lex as he walks out of the house. I am with you on that says Melissa. Mel you cant go your pregnant.

My best friend needs me i am going says Melissa as she leaves the house. I guess that means we are too says Taylor and Eric

I will be right there i have to get the kids says Jackson.

Meet you at the car says Taylor.

Jackson grabbed the kids and then sat in the car as they remembered the day they got rescued from that Island.

(**Flashback The Rescue) **_Jackson we are going home says Melissa with a smile. I know can you believe it i cant wait to be home with real people and when i mean real i mean other then us says Jackson. Kids you should head in a storm is heading our way says the Officer. Okay the rain began to come down and it began to pour. By the time they got in they were soaked._

_Here say Jackson as he hands her his swearshirt. Thanks she says. Couldnt have you survive everything and then freeze to death says Jackson._

_Can you believe we are going home says a new voice. Hard to believe Daley says Melissa as she hugs her friend. _

_I have to go talk to Nathan about something says Daley. You think that we will still be friends when we get back asks Melissa._

_Mel we became a family on that Island and i think we will still be when we go home as long as we stick together says Jackson._

_I agree with Jackson says Taylor as her and Eric walk in hand and hand. You guys together now asks Melissa. Yes says Taylor._

_Hey guys says Lex and Abby. Finally going home says Nathan as Daley and him come in. You guys together yet asks Jackson. Yes says Daley with a smile._

_Now just you and Melissa are single anyone in mind asks Nathan? Maybe says Jackson as he hugs Melissa._

_To the greatest adventure of our teenage lives says Nathan. To going home says Daley. To survivng when no one else would says Eric. Finding love says Taylor as she stares at Eric. To new friends says Melissa. Shared secrets says Jackson. To life says Abby. To the formation of a family finishes Lex._

_The boat dock two days later. Their families were waiting for them. Melissa brought Jackson over to meet her parents. Daley and Lex's family hugged them and cried. Nathan was the same way and glad to be home. Eric and Taylors parents were the same way. Abby's mom hugged her daughter._

_All the parents were glad that their kids were home and everyone was just as glad. Jackson got a surprise when Melissa mom invited home to live in the guest house. What he didnt know was that her mom was a friend of his mom and she had promised to take care of him._

_Everyone was home and they lived their lives together.(_**End Flashback)**

**(Now) **Daley had a baby girl and they named her Emily Rose.

Eight months later Melissa gave birth to a boy and a girl. She had twins. They boy was named Mitchell Nathan Jackson and The girl was named Samantha Daley Jackson.

Everyone has grown up within the last ten years and they have all lived happily ever after.

**

* * *

**


End file.
